i fell out bed
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart wakes up on the ground. it hurt like a ton of bricks.


I fell out of bed

I was softly sleeping in my bed when I heard my father scream 'oh god oh no' NOO!' making me jump out of bed and open my door as I see my brother at his door looking at me in confusion.

'What the hell? Was all he could say as I run quickly down the hallway and turn left, opening the front door and running down the stairs in on my feet?

'Dad what's wrong why are you screaming'? I ask as I get closer to him but he wouldn't let me get any closer.

'Nothing don't come over here' he screams at me sounding frightened while he has his mobile phone on his other ear crying.

Not thinking I run back inside and ran into mum's room and tell her dads screaming. 'What? She says? Quickly running outside with her mum goes to the other gate, and starts to cry and I ask why.

'It's a girl' she says sobbing.

'Quick get a pillow and a blanket' she orders me but I get the home phone and dial 000 and I talk to the lady who is trying to help me.

As I was about to tell mum but felt the earth move as I hit the ground with a hard thump!'

Opening my eyes I groan as I feel pain now starting up from my hips. Bloody hell that hurt like a ton of bricks. I roll over as I try to Look around I notice I was on a desert and I was lying in sand.

'KMART?! I hear someone yell as then I hear a car door being shut with a firm slam.

Hearing someone run towards me before stopping in front of me kicking sand in my face. _Really kicking sand in my face._

'Oh my god are you ok'? 'What happen'? The person asked me. I look up and see Claire. 'Here let me help you' Claire tells me holding her hand out for me to take.

Getting up on my knees and grabbing Claire's waiting hand as she pulled me up on ground level. Dusting me off with her hands before closing the passenger's door with a soft click.

'Kmart are you sure you're ok'? 'What happened'? 'I woke up to the sound of you hitting rock bottom with the door just hanging open'? 'I thought someone grabbed you'! Claire asked with worry over her perfect features.

'Yes Claire I'm fine no damage and I just fell out of bed and nobody would dare try to grab me out of the hummer' I say to her feeling a little sore from my fall.

'You fell out of bed'? Claire asks me with a confused face before she starts cracking up in laughing.

'Yes I did just don't let it go to your head' I say before she interrupts me. How rude.

'I think it already did' she said before rolling over in laughter with tears coming out of her eyes.

'Glad I made your day' I say as I walk away from her getting annoyed that she thinks it's so funny.

'Hey I'm sorry' I hear Claire say as she pulls on my arm making me turn around to face her.

'It's ok I'm just sore from the fall' I confess feeling the pain ride though my body.

'Of cause it will be sore', 'you fell out of my hummer' Claire says to me making me giggle of how she said it.

'Come on I'll take you to Bettys' Claire tells me as we walk through the campsite and past the school bus where the kids are still sleeping.

Finally reaching Bettys ambulance we walked to the back of the big vehicle, we see Betty packing up some bandages in boxes before she noticed us.

'Hey guys you are up early' betty greets us with a smile. 'What can I do? She asks

'Kmart hurt herself 'Claire explained easy.

'Oh' I'll have a look then' Betty told us.

After 10 minutes of sitting on the bed letting the nurse poke at my legs and arms before we found 4 bruises, one on my right shoulder and another one on my thigh, one on my chest and another one leg as well a small cut on the back of my head.

'So how did you hurt yourself? Betty asked me as she started to put some items away.

'Kmart fell out of bed' Claire burred out with a smirk on her face.

'What you fell out of bed'? Betty asked confused at the statement.

'Yes' I growl knowing where this is going. 'Oh' was all she said before bending over and having laughing fits with Claire.

'She she – fell- out of- bed'! Hahahahaha Betty asks laughing and pointing at me. _Great so much for friends I thought_

'I know right I had the same reaction when she told me' Claire told her with one arm on her stomach trying to hold her breathing.

'Ok it is funny but it's not that funny you can stop laughing any minute now' I yell at them getting pissed off.

'It hurt when I feel' I shout at them.

'I bet it did' Betty replied back to me before going back into a laughing fit followed by Claire. Getting up from the bed and jumping off the back I started to walk away as I could still hear them laughing behind me.


End file.
